A sacrificed beauty
by The sweetheart
Summary: "I was chosen because of my innocence."The king stood up and the boys heart started to beat faster. "What about beauty?" "I am no beauty my King." "Let me see your face and I will judge." Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people. Another story ^^".

Well enjoy. :)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh , only the plot.**

_A sacrificed beauty_

Night, the most feared time. When the supernatural comes to life.

A figure stood motionless on a bed. The curtains slightly moving apart by the wind.  
Suddenly blood red eyes flew open. The figure stood up and yawned, two sharp fangs peaked out of it's mouth.  
The red eyed vampire stood up and moved away the curtains revealing a dark room. The figure smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly shadows surrounded him and when they moved away, he was dressed in black leather.  
Smirking, the vampire started walking, the door flew open by itself and after him closed. Starting to walk down the hall he disappeared and re-appeared in front of two big golder door.  
As the vampire opened the door, the room went silent. All eyes were on the leather clad figure.

"My King." a tall man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes said. Said person nodded and sat on a golden throne.  
"Let the sacrifices in." the king said with a powerful voice. As the doors opened a girl with a a rich tan came in. She bowed down and took a deep breath.  
"My king. I am a sacrifice from Egypt. They chose me because I am the most beautiful and inno-"  
"Enough." the king cut her off.  
"Innocent? Pitiful. I can smell it on you. You are very far from innocent. Why they thought you were innocent I will never know." The king extended his hand and dark shadows surrounded the girl.  
"Be gone. I do not accept you." the shadows engulfed the girl and she screamed as the shadows fed on her.  
"Send in the next." he motioned and the door opened again.  
Every two years a sacrifice has to be made to keep the supernatural out of the city. The vampire made that deal with the human. One sacrifice every two years and they will be safe.

The king was very bored and he didn't do anything to mask it. His pale arm was put under his cheek holding his head. His eyes were dropping.  
The doors oped yet again and a small figure covered from head to toe in silk stepped it. The King raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at the figure as it approached the king. It bowed down and the King could hear the frantic heartbeat..Blood red eyes stared in wonder and the small figure shivered from the instance starring.  
"Speak." a deep baritone voice boomed all over the room.  
"My king." said person felt like his breath stopped. The small figures voice sounded like a doves coo. So smooth and light. The figure narrowed his amethyst eyes, the only thing that could be seen. The king wondered, eyes like that were very rare.  
"I am a sacrifice of Japan." the boy took a deep breath and continued.  
"I was chosen because of my innocence." the figure gripped a peace of his tunic. The king stood up and the boys heart started to beat faster.  
"What about beauty?" the boy took a deep breath and answered.

"I am no beauty my King. They send me because they thought, with my childish features I might survive." the boy said with a small shutter here and there.  
The king just stared and the boy trembled and before he could stop it a small whimper escaped his lisp.  
"Let me see your face and I will judge." The amethyst eyed teen gripped the cloth with shaky hands that was covering his face and moved it away. The boy raised his head and if the king were still alive, he swore that his heart would have stopped.  
A soft, pale, round face was seen. The boys eyes covered most of his face. The king walked down the stairs and cupped the boys cheek tugging at it for him to look up.  
"What it your name?" the king asked looking in those violet pools,they represented the boys true nature. They were an open door to his soul.  
"Yugi." the boy whispered and the red eyed vampired moved his thumb over the cheek in a soothing manner.  
"Your age?"  
"17, my King." Yugi looked so young maybe 13, but as the boy said that he was seventeen, the king found himself wanting the boy.

"Please little one. Call me Yami." the king said looking into Yugis eyes. The boy nodded and suddenly went limp in his arms.

The king stood in his chambers, watching the night sky. Under him he could see lights, the palace had moved to Japan from where the boy was. Thinking of the boy the king closed his eyes. Such rare jewels for eyes, skin pale as snow, and smooth as a feather.  
"My king." someone behind him said.  
"Seto." the king turned around and nodded.  
"Yami, wait a second." said person stopped and looked at Seto.

"Did you really chose this one. Or was it because-"  
"I chose him. End of story."  
The king walked away.

People were woken up and told to gather at the center of town. As they left their homes,gasps were heard, a big palace stood just above them. Also at the center of the town there was a big tree, stairs were carved into it and looking closely you could see a figure tied there.  
Everyone wondered what was going on. Suddenly lights came to life and the tree could be seen clearly. A small figure stoop at the center, his hands were tied on either side of the tree. Lifting his head up, gasps were heard again. They boy was clad in a purple shanty, his feet were bare, his chest was covered by a purple cape.  
Suddenly a figure appeared and knelt on the boys left side, holding a crown, than another figure appeared and knelt of his right side, holding a necklace.  
"Citizens of Japan." a powerful voice boomed. Everyone looked up at the tree where shadows gathered and when they moved apart the vampire king stood in front of them. Everyone froze.  
"I have called you because, I have chosen your offering. And I thank you. Such beauty is rare to find." the king said and saw the shocked looks on the people. Suddenly he picked up whispers.  
"Beauty? We had send him the ugliest boy." A man laughed. The kings blood red eyes turned his way. Extending his hand the man was lifted up and felt like something was chocking him.  
"Ugly? You are the ugly one. He is a rare jewel, the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one I was looking for."  
"No,please." a soft voice pleaded. Turning around he saw big tears falling down the boys beautiful face. Looking back at the man and at the boy, the king gave out a sigh and dropped the man. Turning to Yugi, he was offered the crown. Taking it, Yami looked in the boys eyes.  
"Look at me my beautiful one." the boy blushed and looked in those crimson eyes.  
"Yugi, of Japan. I choose you as this years offering and I will accept no more." The king said with firm voice.  
"Also I choose you as my mate." the last part was whispered for only Yugi to hear. Yami put the crown on Yugis face, his black hair with purple tips falling under it,much like his own, except his ended with red tips. Also he had three blond bangs shooting up like electricity in his hair while Yugi didn't have them, he had extra blond bangs framing his face.  
The crown was purple with a red jewels on top with gold around it. Thin chains of gold hung on the crown. Turning around the king took the necklace and put it on Yugi. It was an upside down pyramid with the eye of Horus at the center.  
"The necklace shows that I have chosen you as my mate." the king whispered and smiled. Yugis breath hitched, the smile was so real and genuine. It brought tears to his eyes. The kings panicked, why his little one was crying.  
"Thank you." he heard and saw a really big smile on the teens face, making it shine.  
Yami nodded and stepped away turning to the people.  
"I will spare you this time, ungrateful humans, but if I hear anything against Yugi, you will all be killed."  
Turning around he untied Yugi and brought him to his chest, it was time to make they more speechless.

"I present you King Yami and his mate Yugi." the two figures that had been on either side of Yugi said. The people just looked at them with their mouths open.  
The King just smirked and suddenly everything vanished except the tree, leaving it as a reminder, to the people.

A moan slipped from Yugis lips, amethyst eyes fluttered open. Looking around the room he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Standing in the bed, his hands touched the covers. Slowly Yugi ran his hands over them, they were made from silk, it was so soft to the touch. Laying back down he cuddled in the sheets. Suddenly a deep baritone chuckle echoed around the room. Standing up, he gasped, blood red eyes were looking at him.  
"Yami, you scared me." Yugi said taking a deep breath. Suddenly the bed lit up, looking around he could see that the curtains to the bed were drawn so that's why he couldn't see.  
"Yugi." said boy looked up and was met by darkened crimson eyes. Blushing he looked at his lap only to notice that he was naked. Trying to cover himself up, he found it impossible. His hands were pinned to the bed and he was on his back starring right at Yamis lust filled eyes.  
"Beautiful." Yami whispered and leaned down to kiss Yugis neck. Unconsciously a moan slipped past his lips. Blushing at that he bit his bottom lip. Yami stopped his kisses and look up at Yugis red face.  
"Why did you stop? Those sounds were so beautiful." _'and arousing' _he added in his head. Yugi blushed even more.  
Yami leaned down and nipped at Yugis ear.  
"You are my mate now, you don't have to be embarrassed." Yamis hot breath tickled the inside of his ear.  
"Yami." the teen whispered out the kings name, which earned him a bite on his neck.  
"Yami." another bite. Moaning at the pleasant feeling, Yami continued to nip on Yugis neck,slowly going lower.  
"Mmm." Yugis mind was clouding over, he could feel himself harden. Blushing a bit, he tugged on Yamis tank top.  
"You are over dressed." Yugi said, panting a little.  
"My,my someone gives into temptation easily." Yami smirked and Yugi blushed, turning his head to the side.  
"When I saw you." Yugi begun, turning his head to meet Yamis gaze.  
"I felt a connection to you. I feel like I can't deny you anything." Yugi said looking in those mesmerizing eyes. Yami licked his lips and leaned down until their noses were touching and rubbed them together slightly.  
"Yugi. My Yugi. I felt the same towards you." he said and with that the king leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips. He found no resistance, running his tongue over the teens bottom lip he was granted access to that hot and sweet mouth. Touching his tongue with Yugis, they started a little war which Yami won. Pulling away, both panted. Than Yami started to kiss down Yugis jaw and neck. They boy was moaning and panting. Such delicious sounds, he wanted more. Slowly he started to kiss down Yugis chest, reaching a nipple he took it in his mouth and started to suck on it.  
"Yami." the teen screamed. Yami smirked around the nipple and bit on it lightly. Yugi arched his back and he felt something wet splash on his top. Looking down he saw Yugis seed all over his tank top. Smirking at that, he removed the top and it disappeared.  
"Naughty boy, you came before I said you could. Now you need to be punished." Yami said and leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately.

**(Lemon start here.)**

Letting go of the teens mouth, he trailed wet kisses down Yugis chest, with one of his hands he pushed himself up and with the other circled the other nipple and pulled on it here and there to get it to harden. Yugi was a mess by now, he didn't know where he was, he could only feel and did he feel. It was so good. He had never experienced something like this.  
"Yami." he moaned out and found hungry lips on his own.  
"Yes little one?" Yami asked teasingly.  
"Please."  
"Please what?" Yami smirked scratching his nails over Yugis abdomen, Yugi arched his back and panted.  
"Please, it hurts." he may have came a few minutes ago,but he was hard again and it hurt.  
"What do you want me to do." Yami said positioning his head over Yugis member, giving it a lick.  
Yugi moaned at that.  
"Please." he decided to have mercy on his soon to be lover and swallowed his hard length in one motion. Yugis eyes snapped open and screamed. Yami delighted with the scream, continued to bob his head up and down. Licking the tip, he swallowed it again, making Yugi scream, he scratched his fangs over the vain and that was enough to send Yugi over the edge. Coming a second time, the teen was exhausted, but Yami wasn't done with him. Pulling his pants down his hard and thick cock slipped free. Yami moaned at the feeling. Looking down at his spent lover, amethyst met crimson.  
"Ready for the punishment." it wasn't a question it was more of a demand. Yugi blinked to clear his vision. Suddenly something was trying to part his lips. Looking down he saw Yamis hard cock. Blushing at that, he looked up at Yami.  
"Suck." that was the only word he got from Yami before his lips were parted and Yamis cock slip in that hot and tight cavern.  
"Mmm, Yugi." the king said fisting his hands in Yugis hair. Yugi slowly started to suck on the length, twirling his tongue around it.  
"Ohh, Yugi, so good." Yugi relaxed his throat and took Yami further.  
"MMM." Yami was satisfied, he would have thought with the way Yugi was working him , that he had a lot of experience, but the scent he was giving off proved him wrong. Tugging on Yugis hair the boy looked up and that was a mistake. Yami came in Yugis mouth, the teen closed his mouth and excepted Yamis seed. Pulling away, Yugi swallowed the seed. Yami looked at Yugi some of his release had slipped past the boys lips. Smirking he leaned down and kissed Yugi.  
"On your hand and knees, love." Yami purred. Yugi did just that. Yami admired Yugis backside and saw one of his shadow tentacles slip out of Yugis entrance. Smirking at that, he positioned himself in from in the teens entrance.  
"Wait." Yugi said and turned his head to the side.  
"Aren't you going to prepare me first?" Yugi asked in a bit of a scared voice. Yami chuckled, the chuckled soon turned into laughter. He leaned down and nuzzled the back on Yugis neck.  
"My sweet little one. You haven't felt anything have you?" the teen shock his head and Yami kissed him.  
"I put a spell on you when you were sleeping to not feel pain, that I made some of my shadows prepare you." Yami chuckled again. Suddenly without warning he pushed into Yugi and moaned. The kings mate gasped and pushed on to Yamis member.  
"Someone likes it." Yami said and nipped at Yugis shoulder. The teen moaned and arched his back and Yami slipped out , only the tip was left in and slammed back in. They continued a slow pace for a few minutes until Yugi screamed and arched his back.  
"More." he said and Yami quickened his trusts, slamming himself every time at Yugis prostate. The teen was screaming and holding the sheets, they were his only support.  
"Yami." the teen screamed as the king continued to ram into him.  
"Yami." Yugi cried out and released over the sheet, without touching his member. Yami grunted and leaned down biting into Yugis shoulder and after a few more trusts he released into Yugi.  
**  
(Lemon end)**

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Yami drinking Yugis blood and giving light trust to completely release his seed. Yami pulled his fangs out and slipped out of Yugi. The teen fell on the bed asleep. Yami turned his lover on his back and moved some of his gold bangs out of his eyes.  
"Such beauty. So rare." Smiling he cuddled Yugi closer to him. He wondered how could the people of Japan, think that Yugi wasn't beautiful. Looking at him he could see that the teen was a gifr from the gods. Pale skin, soft features, amethyst eyes. The list could go on and on.  
Kissing Yugis forehead, the lights around the bed suddenly vanished leaving it in complete darkness. The king could hear Yugis even breathing and he smiled.  
"Soon Yugi. You will join me, we are going to rule over the world. With you by mi side, even the most tough humans will kneel in front of us." Yami chuckled as Yugi cuddled close to him. Slowly the king fell asleep with Yugi in his arms.

**A/N: Soo how was it.  
Hey I have a deal for you. If I get 10 reviews I will write one more chapter. :)  
Do we have a dead?**

Review please. :)


	2. Sunset

Omg people, you just... I... reviews... I mean...  
Oh forget it.  
I just want to say THANK YOU!  
I really didn't expect to receive 10 reviews, but on top of that I receive 36 * falls unconscious*  
Thank you thank you very much. *kisses *  
I'm sorry for not updating but life had been hectic. I was at dance camp, than when I got back my friends would drag me somewhere, than school started, an accident happened I got 4 stitches in my mouth. And hopefully they will be removed on Monday, which is tomorrow.

Anyway I'm boring you with my life so please sit back, relax and

Enjoy ~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh , only the plot.**

_A sacrificed beauty  
_ _Sunset_

A year had passed since Yugi became the mate of the King. Throughout the year many thing happened, well it was mostly making love.

Yami wanted to turn Yugi a lot, but the teen wasn't ready, every time he looked at Yugi he could see a bit of fear in his eyes. He was scared of the unknown, well he was mostly scared of the shadows. Yami remembered clearly once they were in the throne room and the shadows curled around Yugi and took him away.  
Chuckling at the memory, he felt himself harden.

~ Flashback~

_Amethyst eyes looked around the room, a bored expression on the teens face.  
Yami was sitting beside him tapping his fingers angrily on his throne. Out of no where shadows appeared around Yugis throne. At first the teen though that Yami had called them, but the started to curl around his legs and slip behind him,making something like a chair. Suddenly he disappeared. Yami looked shocked and worried.  
Yugi reappeared in his and Yamis room. Placed on the bed, the shadows bonded his hands and feet pinning them to the mattress.  
"Wha-" his question was cut off when on of the shadows slipped under his top, circling a nipple. Suddenly they surrounded him and his clothes were discarded. _

**( Shadows take Yugi. I'm warning you)**

_Two shadows circled his nipples, making him moan,suddenly one wrapped around his shaft, making his scream and arch his back.  
"What are you doing?" in the few months he had been here he begun to understand the shadows, but this time he received no response. The two shadows, who had bonded his feet brought them upward bending them at the knees. One shadow rubbed up and down at the seam of his buttocks.  
Yugi moaned. Suddenly he felt all three shadows stop their ministration on his body. Slightly dazed he blinked to clear his vision. The next thing that happened it was unexpected. All three of them started their work again and the shadow that was at his buttocks penetrated him. Yugis eyes widened as he screamed. The shadow on his shaft started to pump faster and the tentacle in his_ _entrance started to push in and out hitting his prostate every time. Yugi was panting and couldn't think clearly. Sweat was running down his body. He was so close to release.  
The tentacle in his entrance slipped inside him one more time and the shadow that was pumping his member gave a hard jerk and Yugi screamed his release._

**(End)**

_"Shadows be gone." Yugi felt all the shadows around his vanish and strong arms wrap around him. Tears slipped down his face.  
"Shh my love. They are gone." Yami whispered as he held Yugi tightly.  
"Yami." the teen whispered as he cuddled in the kind chest. Both laid down and Yami wrapped the sheets around the shaking body. They stayed like that until Yugi fell asleep._****

~~ End Flashback** ~~**

Yugi had been scared of the shadows after that, they had acted without his permission. What Yugi didn't know was that Yami had appeared just as the teen climaxed. Seeing Yugi in bliss made Yami very hard, but he surpassed his need for Yugi. It was very amusing now but at that time it wasn't.  
Shaking his head to get rid of the naughty thoughts, he looked at Yugi, sleeping peacefully. Last night they had gone to bed without doing anything. It was rare for them but they enjoyed just holding each other.  
Yugi slowly steered and opened his eyes. Looking up he saw Yami wide awake, giving a small smile he cuddled to the kings chest. Two strong arms wrapped around his wrist.

"Morning my love." Yami said kissing the teen on the forehead. After Yugi had came into his life he had softened, he wasn't as cruel as he used to be.

"Morning." Yugi said kissing his chest. Yami licked his lips. Suddenly he heard Yugi chuckle. Small hands went to his clothed member which the sheets and boxers were hiding. Rubbing Yamis member lightly he received a small groan. Getting up , Yugi removed the sheet and slipped his hand under Yamis boxers. The king moaned.  
"I see someone has been thinking of me before I awoke." Yugi said as he slipped the boxers off and climbed between Yamis legs.  
Yami pushed himself on his elbows a playful glint in his eyes.

**(Small lime)**

"Why yes. Is there a problem?" the king purred. Yugi chuckled and pumped his erection.  
"Why yes there is and I am holding it now." Yugi said and licked his lips. Leaning down he licked the tip and than started to suck on it. Yami moaned. The teen slipped the other hand down to Yamis balls and started to massage them. The king gasped as pre-cum leaked out. Yugi leaked it away and then deep throated Yami. The crimson eyes teen fell on the bed moaning loudly. Yugi chuckled sending vibrations all over his lovers body.

"Yugi." the taller teen whispered and Yugi sucked harder, swirling his tongue. Bobbing his head up and down in time with his hand he licked over the vein making Yami release his seed. Yugi swallowed Yamis release greedily and licked his lips.  
**(End)**

Looking up he saw Yami panting his eyes closed. After a few seconds Yami opened his eyes and pounced on Yugi. He kissed those rosy lips, gently, the kiss was pure love. Yugi have out a happy sigh as he enjoyed the kiss. Yami pulled away after a minute, both looked deep in each others eyes.  
Yugi suddenly closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. As he opened his eyes, there was determination in them, yet fear too.  
"Yami." the teen whispered as his thumbs caressed the kings cheeks.

"Yes little one?" Yami asked as he kissed his small lover on the forehead.

"I know this is too much to ask." amethyst eyes looked away, after a few second looked back into crimson ones.

"Could you please turn me at sun down?" the words were barely above a whisper, but Yami heard them. His eyes widened and he froze. Why was Yugi asking this now? Wouldn't he want time to think about it more?  
He heard movement under him and he snapped back to reality. Looking down he saw Yugi, his eyes were tightly shut and his arm tossed over his eyes. Smiling slightly, he moved the arm away, but amethyst eyes were hidden under the eyelids.

"Yugi, please open your eyes. I'm not mad." the teen slowly opened his eyes, a few tears slipped out and Yami leaned down and licked them.

"Yugi, listen. I'm not angry. In fact I'm very happy, but don't you need more time to think." Yugi shock his head.

"I have thought about it over the year. I am ready." the teen smiled at Yami and leaned up to hug him. As the two embraced , Yami took a long sniff of Yugi. He smelled so fresh so himself. He knew that after turning him, the smell would disappear.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Yami asked again as he pulled away to look in the teens eyes.

"Yes, I have never been more sure in my life." at that Yugi kissed Yami. The kiss was gentle, full of passion and love. Yami licked over Yugis bottom lip and he was granted access. There was no war this time, they just enjoyed one another. Pulling away when air was needed, amethyst met crimson. Yami kissed his lover on the forehead and Ygu snuggled in his chest. They stood there for a few seconds when a loud knock sounded through the room. Yami groaned and got up. After a few seconds he returned.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I wish I could spend the whole day with you, but the council said it's very important and they need me." Yugi nodded, looking away. Suddenly he felt hands on his cheeks turning his head.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Yami whispered and kissed Yugi quickly. As Yami left, Yugi fell back down on the bed.

"Happy Birthday to me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami had been all day in the meeting room. He felt like the council was doing this on purpose, keeping him away from Yugi. But that would change after he turns Yugi.  
After a few more frustrating minutes the meeting was over. Yami was very angry, at the council. Shadows surrounded him and he appeared right at his and Yugis room. As he walked in he saw no one. Walking to the bed he moved the curtains but Yugi wasn't there there was only a piece of paper on it.

'_Come to your private garden._' it read. Yami raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. Appearing at the garden he saw petal of roses. Following the path he came to a clearing. He knew this place, but had came here only once. Nearing the end he saw a small figure over looking the city. Smirking silently he approached Yugi and wrapped his arms around the teen. Yugi leaned in the touch. Yami leaned down to his ear and nipped at it.

"Don't trust so much little one. What if I was a killer?" Yami asked as his hands tightened around Yugis wrist. The teen said nothing just looked at the setting sun.

"Yami." the teen whispered.

"Yes little one?" Yami asked as he put his chin on Yugis head.

"Remember for the first few months you asked me why the people of Japan thought I was ugly?" Yami stiffened a bit, but said nothing.

"There was this girl. Tea, she was so beautiful. Everyone adored her and she was kind. Tall,soft featured, a dancers body, short brown hair to her shoulder and amazing sea blue eyes."

"Everyone chose her to be the years offering, but she refused. She always said, it wasn't her that should go. The place was meant for someone els."

"All the citizens, never even thought of me. Since birth everyone thought I was a demon child. Because I looked like you." Taking a deep breath his hands squeezed Yamis.

"They all gave Tea everything, begged and bribed her to go. But she said no. Two days before the offering, the citizens, had set their minds for her to go at all cost. As they went inside her house, they found her asleep with a boy. The worst thing was that both were naked." Yami stiffened behind him, but said nothing.

"The man was Duke Devlin. You might say he was on the rich side. Tall, black hair,that was always tied in a ponytail and provoking green eyes. Tea was my best friend she was the only one who dared to speak with me, so I knew about them, and also knew they had slept a couple of times together."

"As the people saw them all hell broke louse. They wanted to kill Duke, to make him suffer, but still begged Tea to go. But she still refused. Finally they gave up. Their only choice was me, just because I wasn't tainted. They covered me from head to toe and just pushed me in the portal. They didn't even say a thing, they all looked at me with hate and pity." Tears fell down the teens face,they fell like a river, never stopping. Yami moved away from him and Yugi turned fast his head spinning. Strong arms wrapped around him bringing him flush to a strong chest.

"Yugi." the king said as he held his love close.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier. I know this was hard for you, but why now?" Ygu snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath.

"I knew that you would want to hurt them or at least make them suffer, but I don't want that." Yugi said looking up into those crimson eyes that have his feet turn to jelly every time he looks in them.

"Yami. If they didn't pushed me through the portal we wouldn't be here now. Both of us would be miserable." Yugi smiled as he brushed his thumbs over the smooth cheek of his lover.

"Please Yami look at it this way. We lost and gained." the small teen said as he hugged Yami. But no response came from the vampire he just stood there, his arms wrapped tightly around Yugi.

"Why." after a few torturous seconds the simple questions was uttered by the king. Yugi looked at him confused only to pushed away.

"I understand you Yugi, but why now? Why do you want me to turn you today and at sunset? Why?" Yami was looking Yugi with pleading eyes. His lover held so many secrets. A year together and Yami thought that he had figured out Yugi just a little, but every time he thought that Yugi would surprise him. Suddenly the teen wrapped his arms around him self in a protective way.

"I know, I have you confused, but please don't make me say it." Tears started to gather in those jewels that made Yami do anything. Giving out a sigh he pushed some of Yugis blond bangs behind his ear and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yugi. What relationship will we have in you keep hiding things from me?" Yami asked hurt evident in his voice. Yugi snapped his head up and looked at Yami.

"I love you." those three words. So simple, yet complicated. They brought many emotions, yet nothing. Yugi felt his heart beat faster and yet didn't feel it at all at the same time. Suddenly Yamis hands turned to fists and begun to turn.

"NO." the yell might have been heard all over the palace at least. Unexpectedly Yami felt another body crash against his own and the impact send them tumbling to the floor.

"Yami please. I can't. I can't live without you. You are the only best thing that has happened in my life." Yugi said as he cried and held Yami close. The king blinked and sat up a little. Looking down at Yugis shaking form he smiled a little. Wrapping his arms around the teen he started to rub circles on his back. That calmed him a little.

"Yugi, I would never leave you even if you don't return my feelings. But it's just that every time I think I have figured you out you do something to prove me wrong."

Yugi looked up and licked his lips.

"Listen, it's hard to tell you everything. I'm just scared how you will react. But Yami the truth is that since I met you I love you. I can't be without you. You are the only thing that keeps me alive. Without you I am nothing." those words were enough to hit Yami as if bricks had fallen on him. The way Yugi looked at him with so much love and devotion. How could he have doubted him?  
Hugging Yugi tightly he started to kiss him all over. At that the teen giggled.

"Yugi." lifting his head he was met by soft and demanding lips. The two just held their together, just enjoying the moment.

"I love you Yugi, so much. You are the light in my life."

"I love you too Yami. Your name might mean darkness in my native language, but you are the light in my life." the two looked into each others eyes, so much emotions and feelings had risen in such a short time and now, now they were on one feeling. Love.

Leaning in both kissed each other gently. Yami licked Yugis bottom lip and was granted access. Their tongues started to play together just feel each other , just to know that the other was there. When air became a problem, they separated. Amethyst and crimson eyes heavily clouded with lust.

"Yugi before I turn you please promise me the there will be no more secrets between us." Yugi opened his mouth and than closed it.

"Does that mean I have to tell you why I want you to turn me now?"

"Yes." Taking a deep breath Yugi stood up and want at the edge again, Yami close behind him.

"Today is my birthday-" Yami was about to cut him off , but Yugi raised his hand to silence him.

"I know I haven't told you, but I didn't think it was that important. I have almost never celebrated my birthday until I met Tea. She showed me another side of life."

"She told me 'When I look at you I see a great man. Meant for great things.' every time she said that. She was my only friend." taking a deep breath he looked up, the sun was going to set soon.

"Just before they pushed me through the portal, she said to promise her something. I promised her to be turned into a vampire on my 18th birthday, so she knew I was safe,she said that when I was turned she would know."

"I was born at sunset and I think this is the perfect time for you to turn me." finished with his confession he turned to Yami only to see him looking a bit confused.

"Yugi this is a big step. Are you ready for it. Think clearly. Are you action upon the promise or your own free will." Those crimson eyes were looking straight into his soul, looking for the tiniest hesitation. But Yugi had determination in his eyes. He had thought about it a lot. At first it was only for Tea to know that he was okay. But now getting to know Yami and to know that he loved him, this was on his own free will, his own choice.

"It's on my own free will Yami. At first it wasn't , but spending my time with you and getting to know you and to know that you love me. I am doing this on my own not for a promise." Yugi smiled so brightly that he radiated happiness. Strong arms embraced him.

"I am happy. I love you Yugi and I will never stop loving you. Eternity and beyond is ours." lips on lips no more words, they let the passion take over. Soon they broke away.

"I promise you Yami no more secrets, some might take time to tell you, but I will tell you." smiling both hugged again.

"Are you ready Yugi." Yami asked as his fangs grew. Yugi looked at him and kissed him on the lips briefly.

"Never been more ready." at that Yami bit Yugis neck and the sunset.

Yami pulled away he had drunk from Yugi and let the venom spread through his system. Biting his wrist he held it to Yugis lips letting the blood flow in the soon to be vampires mouth. Yugi tasted the bitter liquid, but somehow it wasn't bitter it was sweet and he wanted more. Licking the remaining blood off of Yamis hand he opened his eyes. Bright amethyst eyes stared at him. Yami smirked and pulled Yugi to him. Kissing him with all the love and passion he held. Yugi melted into the kiss. Licking Yugis bottom lip, bloody lips parted, theirs tongues fought for dominance, neither willing to louse. Yamis hands slipped to Yugis butt and squeezed his cheeks making Yugi moan and louse the war. Braking the kiss, the king smirked and brought Yugi to his chest, both looked as the final rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon and Yami smirked and caressed Yugis cheeks.

"Now when we are together no one will oppose us. We are the most powerful creatures on the planet. Yugi my mate now you are King on both humans and mystical creatures"

He brought Yugi into a searing kiss and sealed the promise with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: My stitches are removed. YAYY. I am so happy (sun)**

Anyway what do you think did it turn out well? I still think that I over did it with the shadows when the took Yugi.

It took me two days to write it. ^^"  
Mainly because I start to write at about 10 pm and after an hour I have to go to bed, because I have school on the next day.

So you know I haven't checked it for mistakes because I wanted to post it and I don't have time, I have to go to bed. :) So I'm really sorry if there are mistakes.

**Anyway I have a question for you people.  
Do YOU want a Lemon?  
I have it written out, but tell me if you want.******

Please review. I'm not setting boundaries on the reviews, you decide how many times you want to review. :)

**Oh could you please vote on the poll?  
I'm keeping it open until the end of this week and then I'm closing it. The whole week I mean with the weekend so you know. :)******

Thank you! ~


	3. Over the Horizon

Hey, sorry for not updating ;( school is really a pain. Being 11th grade is hard, if it's like this now, I can't imagine what next year when I'm finishing would be.  
So I'll try to update this year as much as possible, I want to finish all my stories, before I finish school and go to university.

Anyway please enjoy, and oh before I forget I rewrote the transformation part, 'cuz it was beyond ugly, for lack of better words. I watch Bones way too much.   
Ahaha so you know ,I think like this is much better it's short I know but, believe me it's better. :)

Well enjoy! :)

_A sacrificed beauty  
__ Over the horizon_

As the sun disappeared over the horizon, a light wind started to blow, ruffling up short brown hair.  
Blue eyes looked up at the black sky and saw a star that shone brightly, clutching her big stomach she made a wish. When she opened her eyes she felt a kick, than another and another.  
"Duke," she yelled, hurried footsteps were heard when a man with midnight black hair and green eyes came out of the house.  
"Tea, what's wrong." said person smiled a pained smile and looked to her stomach.  
"I think it's time, call Serenity," Duke nodded and led his wife in the house, laing her down on the bed. Quickly he ran out and after a few minutes came with a girl, which looked too young to be a doctor.  
The girl had long orange hair tied in a pigtail and green eyes.  
"Tea, how are you?" the girl on the bed smiled and ran a hand over her big stomach. Serenity smiled and said to Duke to bring her towels and a bucket of water.  
Suddenly Teas expression became pained and she screamed.  
" Tea" Duke yelled and knelled at his wifes side and held her hand.  
"I need you to push Tea," and she did.  
After about an hour a baby cry echoed through the room and Serenity smiled, wrapping the baby in a towel cleaning it up.  
"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." both parents smiled and Duke kissed Teas sweating forehead. The girl handed the new mothers baby and smiled.  
"Hey there sweety, I'm your mom and this is your dad." motioning to the man next to her.  
The child looked up with her slightly gray eyes, recognizing her mothers voice she started to cry, wanting food.  
Tea smiled and fed her.  
After their daughter was asleep, Duke wrapped his hands around his wifes wrist and looked at their child. She had pale skin, black hair and just on the side near her left ear she had a blond lock. Suddenly Tea gasped and tears fell down her face.  
"Oh my, Yugis is okay, Yugi is okay." she continued to chant as she rocked her sleeping daughter in her arms.

As the last rays disappeared, amethyst eyes opened, slightly darker,clouded with lust.

"Yami." the teen whispered. Said person licked his lips, when Yugi talked like that it meant that he was beyond horny. Yugi went on his tiptoes and kissed Yamis neck, than his jaw and finally his lips. The kiss was passionate and gentle, Yami wrapped his arm around the teens wrist and brought him flush against his chest.

Yami licked his lovers bottom lip,asking for entrance. Yugi parted his lips and let Yami explore his mouth, no matter how many times they kissed and knew each others mouths, it still felt amazing. Yami nicked the teens bottom lip with his fangs and a drop of Yugis blood rolled over his tongue.

"Yami." the small teen whispered his name again as they parted and looked deep in those red eyes. They kissed again, it felt like they were sucking their souls out of each other. Their tongues started to fight for dominance, accidentally Yami brushed his tongue over one tooth, and it moved. They parted and Yami smiled, looking at Yugi one last time, before he lost his humanity.  
Soft pale skin, unblemished , rosy cheeks, full parted lips. He would miss this, but at the same time not.  
Kissing his little lover one more time, they disappeared and reappeared back in their room. Gently the King pushed Yugi on the bed and climbed over him.

**(Transformation starts from here)**

But before he could do anything Yugi gasped and rolled over, one tooth fell, quickly the crimson eyed teen got up and went to get a bucket, as he came back Yugi screamed and all his teeth fell in it. Blood was smeared all over his lips and jaw. Another scream tore through his throat as new, more sharper and stronger teeth grew. They were pearly white, cover just a little by blood.  
Yugi panted, slowly he licked his new teeth, they were very sharp and deadly. Suddenly he felt a hand around his wrist and his eyes met with crimson.  
"Yugi, my treasure." the older vampire cupped his lovers cheeks and brought their lips together, the kiss was gentle, suddenly a sickening crack echoed through the room and Yugis body fell lifelessly on the bed.

Yami stared at his loved and clenched his eyes, breathing deeply he tried to calm himself. Suddenly another crack echoed through the room, than another and another, his bones rearranging themselves to fit his new form and strength.  
Yugis body jerked and bend in an inhuman way, like someone was controlling him with strings. Suddenly Yugis head, which had been on the side jerked and snapped into place, and a gasp tore through his lips. Blinking a couple of times , he pushed himself up with shaky hands, which quickly gained strength.

Looking around, he was met by different colors, everything was so much clearer and brighter.  
Suddenly a very mouthwatering scent hit his sensitive nose and his bright amethyst eyes turned to the source.  
Yami stood there with a faint smile on his face, his shoulders tense and his body in a position for attack.  
Why was Yami standing like that? Did he thought that Yugi would attack him?  
Suddenly all thought of Yugis mind vanished as the scent became stronger. It was divine, he wanted it. His eyes darkened as he licked his lips.

**(Transformation end and slightly mature scene begin)**

"Yami" the teen said seductively. Said persons shoulders tensed even more and a pleasant chill ran down his spine. God was Yugi sexy like that,standing there waiting for him to come to the bed, and suck him dry (not that way, get your mind out of the gutter).  
Slowly Yami approached the bed , tossing his cape and tank top somewhere in the room. Reaching the bed he stood at the edge where Yugi was, who was at the same hight with his chest. Yugi looked at him and leaned in and licked the Kings navel, but Yami didn't show any emoting , just started blankly. Yugi raised an eyebrow, he knew Yami liked it a lot when he played around his navel, why wasn't he reacting now?  
Slowly he kissed around it and nipped lightly, he felt a shiver run over Yamis body and he smirked, slowly he started to kiss upward , reaching a nipple he took it in his mouth and bit on it lightly. The vampire gasped and slowly his hands fisted in the boys hair. That was a big mistake on his side. He shouldn't have shown any sign of pleasure, now he had to fight Yugi for dominance. Suddenly his eyes doubled and the Kind let out a moan, a small hand was rubbing his erection through his jeans. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he grabbed the newly turned vampires hands and Yugi stopped sucking on his nipple, looking up at him with curious innocent eyes. Yami growled loudly and tightened his hands on Yugis, making the boy cower, but did not submit. Yugi hissed at him and tried to free his hands with no avail.  
The King, pushed the teen back on the bed and climbed on top of him, adjusting Yugis arms, so he could hold them with one hand. Bending down he licked the teens neck, lightly nipping on it. Yugi hissed at him and tried to kick him, but Yami held fast and hissed back.  
Both teens were hissing at each other and Yugi failed to miss the shadows that crawled over him and discarded his clothes, leaving him bare in front of Yami.  
The little vampire gasped as cold air hit his skin. Looking up at Yami he saw that shadows covered his body and when they disappeared he was naked too.  
The crimson eyed teen leaned up and captured Yugis lips in a kiss, the smaller teen, felt a wave of emotions wash over him.

**(Lemon)**

/_I'm sorry love, but you brought this upon yourself/ _Yamis deep baritone voice sounded in his head._  
_It was strange hearing Yamis voice in his head, but strangely that turned him on. Yugi licked his lips and shamelessly arched his back and rubbed their erections together. Yami moaned and pinned his wrist to the mattress.  
"We can do it the easy way you know. You submit, or I take you without your permission." Yami said sternly. The amethyst eyes teen licked his lips and looked up at those mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"Fuck me." those words, how Yami loved hearing them and how much they turned him on. Licking his lips he leaned down and starred deep in those amethyst eyes he loved so much.

/_Does that mean your submitting yourself to me?/ _yet again, Yamis deep voice washed over his mind._  
/How could we talk to each other like this?/ f_or the first time Yami heard Yugis angelic voice in his mind and groaned._  
/When you became a vampire our blood mixed and created a mind link/ _ answered the King.  
/_Now you didn't answer my question. Are you giving yourself to me?/ _the vampire asked once again.

"Yes Yami, I submit my self to you, now. FUCK ME." the teen yelled the last part and captured the mans lips above him. Yami smirked in the kiss and break it, he flipped Yugi on his stomach and adjusted him, so his round bottom was in the air.  
"Hey." Yugi yelled, but Yami paid him no mind. Bending down he licked the teens pink hole.  
"Ahh." the smaller teen screamed and his arms gave away, falling on his elbows.  
"Yami," his name was said in such a needy tone, that it almost made him cum on the spot.  
Slowly Yami probed the teens hole with his tongue, making him arch and let out something between a moan and a scream. Moving away he reached in the night stand and stopped.  
Yugi was a vampire now, he could fuck him without preparation, it would make it all the more interesting. Smirking at that he bend over to Yugis ear, his hard cock rubbing the seam of his lovers cheeks.  
Yugi moaned at the friction and when Yami started to nip at his earlobe, he moaned and came.  
"Naughty, naughty Yugi, who said you could cum?" Yami whispered in his ear, making him shiver. This a bit reminded him of his first time with the gorgeous man above him.

Suddenly Yami drew back and Yugi whined.

/_What do you want Yugi. Tell me/ _Yami purred through the mind link. The king put his hands on his lovers cheeks and squeezed them, he wondered.  
Suddenly Yugi gasped and turned his head to Yami, who was smirking, had Yami actually slapped him.  
Another blow was delivered on his ass cheek , making the skin redden. Yugi moaned and as Yami slapped him again he pushed back. Hearing a chuckle, he turned his head to the side and saw Yami with a sadistic smirk on his lips.  
"My Yugi I didn't know you were such a masochist. It seems you like it a lot." Yami said looking at the vampires hard cock.  
"Let's see how much you'd like this." as Yami finished his sentence,grabbed Yugis cheeks and positioned himself at that twitching hole. Looking up he saw Yugi looking at him and he kept their eyes locked as he pushed into that tight hole.  
God, Yugi was so tight, no matter how much they made love he was still very tight.  
"Damn it Yugi, your tight." moaned out Yami.  
As Yami buried himself inside Yugi, the teen gasped and pushed back, Yami was right he was a masochist, he liked it a lot.  
As Yami steeled inside him, both were panting hard.  
"Move." Yugi begged and a smirk spread on the Kings lips. Slowly and tortuously Yami withdrew, only to slam back hard, hitting Yugis prostate.  
The teen screamed and than choked on another scream as Yami trusted in him again, fast and hard. They continued like this for a few minutes until Yugi felt a hand on his wrist lifting him up, so he was sitting in Yamis lap,with his cock buried deep inside of him, and his legs on either side of Yamis.  
"Ride me." the crimson eyes teen whispered in Yugis ear and than bit on it. Yugi moaned and lifted his hips and slammed back down. Suddenly the smell of blood hit him and he stopped, looking down he saw Yamis cock covered in blood, but before he could say anything Yami grabbed his hips, lifted him up and slammed him back down.  
Scream after scream tore through Yugis kiss bruised lips as Yami trusted in him.

He felt a finger under his chin turning it to the side, and feather like lips merged with his own. Both battled for dominance and Yugi for the first time, gave him a real fight, but in the end Yami won. As they separated a string of saliva connected them, which snapped quickly.  
As Yami continued to trust in the small body, he trailed kisses down the pale neck.  
"Don't ever forget that I'm your dominant." Yami said and with that he bit Yugis neck, drinking the sweet blood.  
Yugi screamed and released for the second time without so much as a hand touching him. Yami pulled back and groaned, his own release washing over him.

**(Lemon end)**

Both collapsed forward, both on their sides, with Yami still embeddable inside Yugi.  
Both teens were panting hard, as Yami regained his breath he moved to slip out, but a pleading voice stopped him.  
" No don't, please stay inside me." Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the side of the forehead and wrapped his arm around his lovers wrist.  
"Was I too rough?" Yami asked concerned a frown marring his beautiful face.  
Turning his head, Yugi smiled and leaned up to give Yami a chester kiss on the lips.  
"No you weren't, it seems that from now on we'll have much more fun." Yugi said with a smirk and Yami chuckled.  
"I'm a bad influence on you my love."  
"Maybe." both chuckled and than fell silent,just enjoying each others presence.  
Yugis eyes begun to drop. Yami seeing that, moved some some blond bangs that had fallen on Yugis beautiful face and kissed his cheek.  
"Sleep love, you need it." Yugi just nodded and within a second he was asleep.  
Yami put a hand under his head and motioned for the shadows to bring him the coverlet,as they did he tucked in around Yugi and slowly slipped out from him. The teen groaned ,but did not wake.  
The King grabbed a pair of boxers that were on a chair and put them on. Going out on the balcony, he looked at the city below. They were in Egypt, where everything started, where he became King.  
Tomorrow he would declare, to the people that they had a new ruler with a kind and gentle heart. A smile spread on Yamis lips as he went inside and saw Yugi sleeping. Slowly he climbed in bed and wrapped his arm around Yugis wrist, unconsciously the small teen turned and snuggled in Yamis strong chest. Yami looked at Yugis sleeping face for a few minutes, than he kissed his forehead and laid down and closed his eyes, but not before whispering his love for the new vampire.

_/I love you Yugi, so much./  
/I love you too Yami./ _both slept after that with smiled on their faces, completely at peace.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well people this is officially**

THE END.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and, please be so nice to leave a review. :)  
Love you all. :***


End file.
